1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a urine meter for use with a urine collection bag or system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a urine meter constructed to facilitate faster drainage and more precise volume measurement.
2. Background of Related Art
Urine meters are well known and are commonly used in conjunction with urine collection systems for catheterized patients. Typically, a urine meter is secured to a urine collection bag and receives urine from a supply tube which is connected to a catheterized patient. The urine meter has a limited volume and includes indicia for measuring the volume of fluid deposited therein. The urine meter is attached to a urine collection bag of greater volume and includes at least one drain opening positioned in an upper portion of the meter which is in fluid communication with the urine collection bag. After a predetermined period of time of use, the volume of urine in the urine meter can be recorded and the contents of the urine meter can be emptied into the urine collection bag.
Generally, a urine meter is attached directly to a urine collection bag and can be emptied into the urine collecting bag by tilting the urine meter such that the urine in the urine meter flows from a bottom portion of the urine meter to an upper portion of the meter into communication with the drain opening. Because of the construction of known urine meters and the positioning of the drain opening, emptying of the urine meter may be time consuming and not completely effective, i.e., small volumes of fluid may remain in the meter. Further, current urine meter configurations make it difficult to accurately measure small volumes of urine within the meter.
In known urine meters, a sample of urine can be taken for testing from the urine meter from a drain port via a valve member. The valve can be opened to allow urine to flow from the meter into a receptacle. Although the provision of such a drain port facilitates testing of urine which is relatively fresh, i.e., has not been contaminated by contaminants located within the urine collection bag, the use of a drain port can be difficult to use with a single hand and expose medical personnel to urine.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a urine meter which is constructed to drain into a urine collection bag more quickly and completely. It would also be desirable to provide a urine meter which can more accurately indicate the volume of fluid within the urine meter. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a urine meter which facilitates contact-free removal of urine samples from the urine meter without contaminating the urine sample or contaminating urine within the urine meter.